Fable Time
by ThreePartsOfMe
Summary: Join Finn and his friends in a town called Myth Town and help them solve crimes. Eh.. i'll think of a better summary later... T for some cursing. Tons of OC. I'll rewrite this...


Under the blue night sky, a group of campers gathered around a campfire. Sitting on logs, they talked and discussed.  
"Hey. You ever heard about the "Bubble-gum Snake"?" A boy asked.

All heads turned towards him.  
"What? You don't know who they are?" The boy cried.  
"Nope. Nu-uh. Never heard of it." The crowd gave mixed response.

The boy laughed and grabbed a torchlight. He turned it on and put it faced-up under his chin for effects.  
"The Bubble-Gum Snake is a pink snake that has a very sweet scent like candy! Good candy! It shape-shifts into a woman and over kids sweets. If the kid agrees, the woman will lead him/her to a place where no one can see them. That's when she turns back to the horrible snake she is and gobble up the kid." The boy said.  
"I got one too!" A girl cried as she snatched the torchlight away from the boy and put it in the same position he did, "There's this vampire named "Mistress". Unlike other vampires, her original form is a bat, a human-sized bat! She seduces men and when they're all alone... She turns back into a bat and eats the man! "  
"I got one! Even scarier than any of yours!" Another boy cried and grabbed the torchlight from the girl, "Ever heard of... "Masked Demon"? Well, he's a beast-like demon. Really ug-!" The boy was cut-off.  
"Please stop... Please..." A girl sobbed as she covered her ears.

She was trembling in fear. The campers comforted her. They called it a day and went to sleep in their tents.

* * *

**_Fables, myths, legends and so on. They're just... stories, right? Maybe they are but not in this world. They're real but disguised by a spell called, "Glamour". Glamour disguises them as one of us. It works so well, you won't see the difference. The 'creatures' are called, Fables, and they call ordinary people, ordinars. Better not make them angry, or else..._**

* * *

Finn parked his car in front of a familiar building... Well, familiar to him. He walked in and went to Room 43. He knocked on the door.  
"Who's it?" A familiar voice called out.  
"The big bad wolf!" Finn cried.  
"Aha ha!" The voice laughed sarcastically, "Go away, Finn, I know it's you!"  
"I already know you don't have your glamour on, Marceline." Finn said impatiently.

The door opened and he was met by a bat that was the same size as him.  
"You better get you're gla-." Finn started but the bat cut him off.  
"I'll get it the first thing in the morning... tomorrow. So quit your babbling!" Marceline cried, "Just come in!"

Finn stepped inside Marcy's apartment. It wasn't the best but at least it wasn't the worst. Marceline sat on the sofa that was in her living room. It was full of patches and the colours were faded.  
"I'm not the only one ya know?" Marceline said.  
"I know Bonnie doesn't have it too... Oh yeah, and this is your last warning." Finn said.  
"What the? Hey! This is only my... uh... um..." Marceline protested.  
"Fifth time?" Finn said.  
"Hey, I heard thi-" Marceline started.  
"Stop changing the subject Marceline!" Finn cried.  
"Ok! Ok! Chill... You don't want your glamour to wear off! Please don't kill me!"  
"Sigh, I won't kill you... I killed enough people with these... these claws of mine."  
"One, you're staring at your hands and two, I actually miss the old da... I mean- Me too!"  
"Well, gotta catch another "Marceline"."  
"Who's the other-? H-hey! That's mean!"  
"I said I won't kill you not hurt your feelings, right?"

Finn walked out of the building and to his car. He drove to Bonnie's place. It was looked slightly better than Marcy's but still, it looked horrible.  
"Bonnibel!" Finn cried out when he was right beside the door.  
"Oh shit!" A voice that came from the room cried, "Uh... um... I'm jussst an old lady here. Don't mind me!"  
"One, your voice shifting sucks and two, I know it's you Bonnie. I know what you're hiding!"  
"M-My name'ssss not Bonnie. It'ssss um... Lady Crackleflower. Please leave me alone..."

Finn grew impatient and kicked the door open.  
"Mannersss, Finn!" A pink snake hissed.  
"Where's Lady Crackleflower?" Finn asked.  
"I ate her and she was deli-ciousss!" The snake joked.  
"And you think I'm buying that. Stop with your shitty stories and tell me a good reason why you don't have your glamour on." Finn said.  
"Don't have the money! And you tell me why the hell the price of the glamour is so freakin' high?"  
"Sorry, I don't make the rules and this is your last warning."

The snake slithered up a chair and turned back to Finn.  
"You do not know how much I want to be glamoured! I hate being a sssnake!" Bonnie said, "At least you actually have feet when not glamoured!"  
"Can't you shape shift into a woman?" Finn asked.  
"Oh yeah! Wait a sssecond, if Marcy and I actually look like women, why the heck do we need glamours?"  
"Because you're only partially covered. Your skin is still snake-like when you shape shift into a woman and Marceline still has fangs."

The snake shape shifted into a woman and sighed.  
"I heard that there was a witch who sells glamours... illegally." Bonnie shared.

Finn didn't care about what she was saying until he heard the word 'illegally'.  
"What?! What'll happen if ordinars find it and they...!" Finn panicked.  
"Stop being so paranoid! Why don't we, Marcy, you and I, find the witch, eh? Eh?" Bonnie suggested lightly punching Finn on his shoulder."  
"Not until you and Marcy wear your glamour."  
"Come on!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Fine!"

* * *

_It's very, very similar to the Wolf Among Us. VERY! Crazy idea I got. There may be decision making. **MAY!**_

_I didn't really put a lot of adjectives and phrases. I'll be better! I promise! Read and Review!_


End file.
